


NEPETA PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Collegestuck, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, I thought that it was a cute idea, Nudity, gets kinda angsty at the end but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Karkat sees Nepeta naked and one time he returns the favor. Inspired by another fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEPETA PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this keeps happening (can't say it's not welcome)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455151) by [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall). 



> Enjoy

One.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” I shouted angrily as I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket as I realized that my art project was due tomorrow and I hadn’t even started it yet. I quickly dialed the number for my best friend Nepeta. As the call connected and it began to ring I prayed that she would answer and after 4 rings she picked up.

“Hello Karkitty what’s up?” she asked in that adorably squeaky voice.

“I need you to be at my house in 5 minutes I forgot about the project that’s due tomorrow,” I practically begged, “Please I really need a model.” The line was silent for a few minutes and I nearly had a heart attack, “NEPETA!”

“You want me to be your model,”she asked her voice uncharacteristically quiet and serious.

“YES THAT’S WHY I FUCKING CALLED YOU,” I screamed. I could hear Nepeta’s laughter on the line before she said she would be there in a few. I breathed a deep sigh of relief before I went to my room to get the supplies I needed. As I walked in I saw the picture of two of us that I had taken in my freshmen year of college. I smiled at the memory and remembered how happy I was when I met her, how great it was being one of her best friends, and how fucking hot she was.

Ok I may or may not harbor a small crush on her so what? It’s not like it was ever gonna go anywhere. So I was just content to sit back and be her best friend (HAHAHA kill me). My thought were interrupted as the there came a knock on the door. “It’s open,” I shouted.

“Hey Karkitty where are you?” I heard Nepeta ask and felt my heart rate speed up (fuck off heart).

“Just make yourself comfortable I’ll be out in a sec,” I answered collecting my art supplies and walking out of my room. I was busy flipping through my sketch trying to find a blank page to notice the clothes that were on the floor of my living room. When I did look up however I gave an incredibly girly screech and all my supplies dropped to the floor.

Nepeta fucking Leijon was sprawled completely and utterly naked across my couch. “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST NEPETA WHAT THE HELL!” I shouted as I covered my eyes and ran out of the room only to ram head first into a wall. I fell hard on my ass and shook my head trying to clear it. When I looked up I was right at eye level with Nepeta’s very fine breasts. Immediately I whipped my head to look up at the ceiling. “Why are you naked,” I managed after several long moments of uncomfortable silence.

“Well I figured you needed me to be a nude model since you missed that today,” she said quietly standing up when I made the stupid decision to look at her and got a face full of her naked ass.

I took my several seconds to look away from that gift from God and realized what she said. “THAT WAS TODAY I THOUGHT THAT WAS TOMORROW!?” I shouted causing her to jump which really didn’t help my libido to calm down before I realized something even worse, “WAS THE OTHER PROJECT DUE TODAY!?”

“Um yeah,” she said tentatively as she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

“FUCK!”

Two.

“Why are we even working on this it isn’t even due for a few more weeks,” Nepeta asked sullenly as we video chatted  

“Nepeta’s it’s fucking due tomorrow and we haven’t worked on it at all,” I said angrily as I rubbed my temple to try and get rid of my headache, “I’m gonna go get some aspirin you find out what the molecular density of calcium sulfate is.” Nepeta just made sound in the back of her throat and I watched her pull out a slim chemistry textbook.

I walked away from the computer and into my small bathroom. I pulled the aspirin bottle out and swallowed two dry. Then I grasped the edges of the small sink and stared into the mirror breathing hard. Ever since the nudity event two weeks ago looking at her was incredibly hard. The images of her incredibly hot body were burned into my head and refused to leave. Not to say that they always came up at the worse times like when I was dreaming, random moments when I let my mind wander in class and most recently when I was in the shower.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of the dreams that plagued my 19 year old mind and shoved them to the back of my mind where they could do no harm until later that day when I would try to sleep. Finally I left my bathroom and marched back to my computer. Where I was met by Nepeta standing completely naked in the video box looking around for something.

“Nepeta what the hell!” I shouted getting her attention causing her to look at the computer.

“Oh hey Karkitty I didn’t realize that my camera was still on I was just gonna go take a shower,” she said with a small smile.

“WELL THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED! WHY NOT FUCKING WAIT TILL YOUR IN YOUR BATHROOM!” I said looking away after I had let my eyes wander past her waist.

“Because this was easier,” she said, “Are you staring at me?” I shouted that I wasn’t and turning back to stare at my laptop screen. She grinned and sauntered off giving me a great view of her ass and the curve of her back. “Quit staring ya freak,” she shouted over her shoulder. I quickly shut off the video device and decided to take a very very cold shower.

Three.

“Yea sure you can stay here for a few days Nepeta,” I said when she showed up at my door with a small backpack. She grinned happily and wrapped me into a tight hug which I returned quite happily. Even though I was still recovering from the last two nudity incidents she was still my best friend.

“So what are we gonna do?” she asked tossing her bag on my dining room table before going into my kitchen and raiding my fridge. She tossed a soda at me which I caught deftly.

“Wanna just watch some movies and order a pizza?” I asked picking out a movie and putting it in. I heard her squeal of pleasure and figured that that meant yes. I then pulled out my phone and ordered two large pizzas with pepperoni. When I turned back around I found that Nepeta was already on the couch waiting for me with a small smile on her angelic face. I sat down next to her and started the movie.

A little while later the pizza guy showed and I payed for it. I put the boxes on the coffee table and grabbed some napkins, two paper plates, and few beers. When I got back however Nepeta had already devoured 3 slices and was ravenously attacking a fourth. I stared at her several moments, how the hell did she make that look attractive?!?

I shook my head and handed her a bear and a napkin. A few hours and several beers later Nepeta was more than a little buzzed. “We should play strip poker,” she said when the movie we were watching ended. I looked at her incredulously. “Oh come on please,” she begged batting her long eyelashes, “for little old me.” I sighed and went to go look for a deck of cards.

I finally found a deck in my hellhole of a bedroom and walked back out. “Nepeta I found the cards,” I said as I turned the corner into my living to find Nepeta once again completely naked. At this point I was more than a little annoyed by her always being naked. “Nepeta what the hell?” I asked turning away, “In strip poker you lose clothes not gain them.”

I heard a small oh and when I turned around again she had her clothing on and was blushing furiously.

Four.

We never did play strip poker that night. After that incident the two of us just wanted to get some sleep. So bade each other goodnight and went to sleep in separate rooms. However when I woke up the next morning I was greeted by the sight of sleeping Nepeta sprawled across me. I was fine with that I was used to Nepeta finding her way into my room, it happened sometimes and I had no problems with it.

By this point I no longer had any qualms about not having a small crush on her, no at this point it was a pretty fucking big one. So I pulled her closer to me before I realized that Nepeta was once again completely naked...in my bed...and asleep. Time for another cold shower.

Five.

I stared at the door to Nepeta’s apartment and sighed. It was now or never. I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened the door to a sight that I was really used to. Nepeta completely naked in her living room digging through a pile of laundry. Unlike the last few times I didn’t look away. No this time I burned everything into my mind, her smooth flat stomach, her toned arms, her long legs, and other bits. “Did you need something or are you just gonna stare,” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m going to be an exchange student this semester,” I said bluntly, “See you in a year.” I heard her shout after me but I just left and shut the door. There now she wouldn’t miss me. As I ran out of the building I allowed the tears to well up and slid down my cheeks. I was a coward and now I had just ruined one of the best friendships I had ever had.

and +1.

I gazed around at my apartment and breathed in deeply. I was finally back from my exchange trip to South America. I really missed my old apartment and my friends and Nepeta but I needed a shower. At this point I was so fucking tired that I just stripped in my living room and went to bathroom leaving all my luggage by the door. I relished the hot water of the shower as I got rid of all the grime from the plane ride. When I stepped out I remembered that I didn’t have any clothes to put on, they were all in my luggage. I sighed and quickly dried off before I went out to look for some clean clothes.

When I walked out however I was surprised to see Nepeta standing out there holding her backpack staring at. For several long seconds we just stared at each other before she rushed forward and wrapped into a tight backbreaking hug.

God Karkat I missed you so much,” she cried before looking at me, “Don’t you ever just leave like that with no explanation ever again.” That was when we both noticed my nudity. “About time i get to see you naked nice abs,” Nepeta said laughing. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to make out or just kick her out, then she took off her shirt. Make out, definitely make out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats you sexy little fuckers you made it too the end


End file.
